


Galaxies in Green

by LokisLittleDove (Lokasenna_Dove)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coercion, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sometimes Sweet Loki, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vulnerability, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokasenna_Dove/pseuds/LokisLittleDove
Summary: Loki has been placed under your guard for temporary safekeeping, and you’re running out of ways to keep him occupied. Books can only help so much with distraction.  Smut and sexiness ensue.Marvel AU: Takes place between Avengers and Dark World. Thor distrusts what Odin will do to Loki as punishment for what he's done on Earth, so he puts Loki temporarily/indeterminately under your watch while he figures out his next move.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	1. This Holy Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Loki from Thor: The Dark World
> 
> AU: Takes place between Avengers and Dark World. Thor distrusts what Odin will do to Loki as punishment for what he's done on Earth, so he puts Loki temporarily/indeterminately under your watch while he figures out his next move.

You sigh deeply as you walk into your kitchen, wincing slightly at the tenseness in your legs that never seems to let up over the past few days. 

Having a mischievous trickster god under your watch for safekeeping isn’t going quite how you expected it to be, and your list of finding ways to keep Loki’s hands and eyes occupied was starting to grow small... it seemed that nearly every waking moment was spent in evading his silver tongued advances and sly, side-eyed leering. 

You couldn’t tell if it was all done out of mockery, boredom, or lust. Fearing it was the latter, and as much as your mind was fighting that knowledge, you knew at some point your body would betray you if he continued in his honeyed advances. 

It was only a matter of how soon he could catch you off your guard. 

Of course he was already in the kitchen, it oddly seemed to be his favorite place - he would spend hours in the window seat, poring through every book you owned, often making glib comments about the lack of quality in authorship. He also seemed to be able to absorb every word he read into automatic memory and could recite anything at whim. It was a disturbing talent you secretly wished you could have, and was also beyond annoying as hell. 

Keeping your gaze downward, you grab a bag of coffee to brew, trying your best to avoid looking his direction. It was getting progressively difficult, you catch yourself lingering too long on the smallest details when you know he was too absorbed in reading to notice. Your heart jumps a little when you catch an angle of sunlight cutting across his eyeline, making his emerald eyes appear to glow and his face seem much more inviting. 

“Coffee?” You try to keep your voice as casual as possible, hoping he stays focused on his reading. 

“Mm, yes. If you please. Black.” he’s locked into the page and barely registers your presence. Feeling ignored somehow irritates you. 

“Of course, like your soul. No sugar or cream?” You nearly snarl at him, then cup your hand to your mouth in horror, hoping he didn’t notice the sudden change in tone. 

His eyes lift from the page, a faint smirk begins to dust his lips. “That depends on the source.” 

You nearly roll your eyes. “Sorry, it isn’t organic or locally sourced. If that’s what your asking.” 

He casts his eyes down and let’s out a low chuckle. “I disagree.” 

“You can agree or disagree all you like, but it’s just plain cream and sugar.” God, did he have to contradict everything just out of boredom?

“No, Sweet.” He hums. “The only source of sweetness I crave is yours. No sugar. I want to lick the honey from your lips and draw the nectar of your breath.” 

You nearly drop the coffee and have to steady your hand at the edge of the counter. Your mind goes blank and your knees nearly buckle. Your breath hitches. It was all too much. Passively evading him wasn’t working, maybe boldness would. Calling his bluff. 

You clear your throat and turn towards him, looking straight into his glittering eyes. “Lick away.” 

It was no bluff. 

In the space of a blink he is across the room, book scattered to the floor, he’s inches away from you. He’s never gotten this close. You can almost feel his breath and you catch his scent, pine and sea air and a hint of something deeper.

His eyes darken, he leans in towards you, breath grazing your ear “If I claim you, you will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?”

You want to argue, but you can barely breathe. You nod, almost imperceptibly. 

“Is that a yes?” His breath seems to quicken in your ear as yours halters. 

“It is.” The words leave you before you could even register how badly you wanted to say them. 

His mouth is on your neck in an instant, tongue lightly grazing you from the top of your collarbone to just under your earlobe, ending in a small nip at the base of your jaw. 

“Mmm....not bad.” He laughs into your ear. “Quite organic, if I’m not mistaken.” 

His arrogance inflames you, and you jerk your head away in a scoff, coming back to your senses.

“Loki....” 

His finger traces the edge of your face, hand slowly gripping your jaw, guiding your neck back to his mouth. You don’t know whether to be terrified or feisty. You freeze again. 

”It’s so beautiful, my name on your lips. Once I am finished with you it will be the only thing you can say.”


	2. The Gentle Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki claims you for his own.

Your mind spins as you're locked into Loki's gaze. Somehow his eyes are a deeper green than before, hazed over with lust. You know you should be afraid, but you have no hesitation. 

"Kiss me" you demand, raising your mouth towards his.

His lips raise in a slight twitch, almost imperceptible. His hands grasp the edge of your hips, fingers curling around the back and dust the bottom of your spine. You instinctively arch your back at the electricity of his touch. He pulls his face back. 

"I do not kiss. There is too much risk for....affection." He seems hesitant. 

Of course. Clearly. You laugh and throw your head back in disgust, all this talk of licking and kissing and honey is no more than a game to him. He's playing this out of boredom. 

"Mmmm. Sure. You want to lick the honey from my lips, but you don't kiss? Quite the inconsistent liar, aren't you?" 

He stares into your eyes intently. "I did not lie. It is not incongruous to claim that I do not kiss on the mouth for affection's sake. No, Sweet. I crave using my mouth elsewhere." 

He removes his hand from the edge of your hip and dips it lower, grasping the inside of your thigh. Before you have a moment to register the action you find your leg automatically moving slightly aside, it’s as if his fingertips have their own magic that your body inherently responds to. 

His hand glides closer to your core, the tip of his thumb whispering along the edge of you. Then suddenly he is cupping you fully, his grip tight, yet gentle. 

You suck your breath in through your teeth, almost hissing. 

He leans in and grabs your lower lip between his teeth, briefly, yet hard. It stings, you wince but find you can’t draw yourself back. You hear him growl, almost imperceptibly. He knows he has you. His hand relaxes slightly from your core.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand. Mmm…. This holy shrine.” he hums into your ear, grazing you with his fingertips before moving his hand back to your hip. “The gentle sin is this.”

Your eyes glaze and you slightly whimper as he removes his hand. What are these words? They seem so familiar. 

He hears your whimper, and within a moment’s breath his hands grip the edges of your hip and lower your pants to the floor, replacing his hands with his mouth. 

He peppers your hip with kisses as he traces his mouth down the edge of your thigh. He nearly groans “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” 

Your mind locks on it, he’s quoting Romeo. Of all the things to use to lure you, somehow he knows this is it. You toss your head back and clear your throat, trying to shake his spell. 

“Good Loki, you do wrong your hand too much…” before you can remember the next line your mind goes completely blank as his hand moves back to cup your ass. 

His face is hovering near your core, you can feel his breath on your leg and pulse in his thumb on the hand that remains on your hip. He hesitates. 

“Oh, then, Dear Sweet, let lips do what hands do.” he draws closer. 

Suddenly the next line hits you. You gasp “Do not move, though grant for prayer’s sake!” It comes out more panicked than you had anticipated. 

He laughs and bites the tenderest spot of your inner thigh, causing your knees to give out completely and you begin to sink to the floor.


	3. From My Lips by Thine

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take” he growls into your flesh as he grabs onto your hips and lifts you up onto the kitchen counter. A deep groan escapes his lips as he pushes the edge of your panties to the side and without warning, he plunges his tongue deep inside of you.  
You suck in your breath and throw your head back, all sense of reason is gone. His mouth remains cool while his breath is hot, the sensations causing your senses to go haywire. It must be that mix of Odin’s magic with his inherent frost giant blood. His hands are warm, but his mouth has a strangeness of cool and heat. 

That’s one way to keep his silver tongue occupied. 

His hands keep grasping your ass while his mouth stays focused on your center, his tongue darting up and down between your clit and inside you with lightning speed. It is impossibly long and dextrous. He begins to growl deep in his throat and hums as he feels your growing wetness surrounding his mouth. You let your head fall back and slowly run your hands to either side of his head, grasping the roots of his dark hair tightly. 

You feel the heat building from deep within your core and any sense of thought from your mind is completely gone. He moves his mouth forward and draws the edge of your clit between his teeth, sucking you furiously. His lips are still cold but the heat from his tongue drives you to the edge. 

“Loki... “ you moan as your hips buck towards his face. 

His only response is a deep-throated groan and he begins to suck you harder, hands massaging your ass, pulling you even closer. You feel as if he could suffocate and he wouldn’t mind one bit. His tongue begins to work you in a frenzied pace as your hips move frantically, losing any rhythm as your wearied legs begin to give out. 

“Loki. Fuck.” You pant and grasp his head even harder as you feel the impending explosion from his mouth on your nerves. His only response is a deep hum and a firmer grip. The searing heat overtakes you and you feel your orgasm hitting you in an explosion that makes your vision go dark and your pulse freeze. You stop moving and melt into his mouth completely, hearing nothing but your heartbeat pounding in your ears. 

He stops sucking but keeps his mouth held tightly against you as you pulse on the edge of his tongue, quietly humming from the back of his throat in deep satisfaction. He holds completely still and rides the wave of your orgasm with his mouth, not moving an inch. 

Once your vision begins to clear and your heart slows, you feel his tongue dip inside of you again briefly, lapping at all the nectar that has just poured from your core. He traces his tongue out slowly, as if he is drinking every drop of your essence. When he pulls his mouth away a small unconscious whine escapes your throat. It’s as if all the warmth in the world is being drawn from your core. You slowly feel your breath begin to return to normal. 

Loki draws back and nestles his forehead on the edge of your hip, his mouth glistening and his eyes a dark glimmer, pupils blown. He stares up at you with a still hungered look. 

“Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” he whispers huskily. 

You run your finger along his jaw as a small smile dances at the edge of his mouth. He laughs lightly, the first genuine laugh you’ve heard escape him. The first glance of truth from the trickster god. It stirs something deep inside of you, not affection, but desire. 

You let your hand graze the side of his face and finger the edge of his jaw “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” Your hand moves lower to his throat and you move to push him backwards, towards the floor. 

A slight panic hits his face as your grip tightens. “Oh, my Sweet” he breathes as he leans back on his elbows, letting you glide over him. Your mouth moves to his neck and you nip his collar bone lightly as your hands begin to untie the front of his pants. His breath hitches in his throat as he realizes your intention, eyes twinkling darkly as he grabs you at the base of your neck. 

“Sin from thy lips?” he whispers, nearly breathless with want. “Oh, trespass sweetly urged!” he groans as you move your head towards his center. “Give me my sin again.”


	4. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself craving more from Loki and discover something surprising about his heart and delicious body.

You roll your eyes at Loki “Enough with the Shakespeare, I want your own words.” His grin widens and he appears to blush ever so slightly “Oh, you will most definitely know my mind after having tasted your full sweetness, Pet. Now that I have claimed you in my own way I would have you claim me in yours.”

You hesitantly look up at his face, saying nothing. His expression darkens, a faint pinkness spreading into his pale cheeks, betraying his vulnerability. You glide your hands up towards his shoulder and lean directly above him, parallel to his face. “Are you sure you want that? You might risk the chance of some sort of...affection.” 

He closes his mouth and stares into your eyes, slowly nodding. Then it dawns on you, all his scoffing and smirking and constant words were all an attempt at distraction from the one thing he truly desires, connection. You narrow your eyes briefly at him, unsure that even he is aware of this need. The moment is quickly broken “If by affection, you mean gifting me again with the glory of your luscious cunt, then yes.” He leans forward and grabs for your hips “Let me shower you with my affection as well.” 

Before you can respond his hands are firmly gripping your head and he has you locked in a violent kiss, nearly knocking the breath from your lungs as his tongue runs along your lips. “Or is it tenderness you desire?” he growls into your mouth. 

You pull back and grab the side of his face incredulously “I thought you said you didn’t kiss? I’ve caught you in another inconsistency, Loki.” He pauses and clears his throat, swallowing hard “I merely wanted to taste the sweetest, deepest part of you before tasting your mouth. Would you be so kind as to return the favor?” His eyes darken with lust. 

A slow smirk spreads across your face “Mmm… gladly.” You lean into his neck, taking in his strange woodsy scent, pine in the winter. Your hands grasp for his pants and you can already tell from the strain of the fabric against him that you might not be prepared for what you bargained for, but you’re willing to try. Slowly, hesitantly you dip your hand into the waistband of his pants and grasp the end of him, squeezing gently. A low rumble grows at the base of his throat and he grips your hips tighter. 

You cant tell if the skin on your hand is burning or freezing. You gasp and draw it back quickly, eyes locking with his, questions stalling on your lips. “Ah…. yes” he murmurs, eyebrows slightly raised “There is a bit of a difference in that aspect, my body doesn’t tend to hold temperature quite as well as a human’s. It may be a bit cold starting out, but my cock will warm to your body.” He looks so damn sheepish, as if you wouldn’t notice the mix of cold and heat. 

He pulls your mouth to his again, hungrily. His lips seem warmer now and as he dips his tongue into your mouth you feel the warmth spreading slowly down his body. “Warm me with your mouth before you take me inside of you.” You hazily nod, entranced by the hasty temperature change, it’s toying with your senses. You reach inside his pants again, grasping him firmly this time and take a deep breath, ready for the plunge.


	5. Shifting Figments

Loki’s eyes are fixed on your face, darkenening quickly, lust clouding over his eyes. “It’s not a snake, Pet. Now, be a good girl and kneel.” His voice drops in a dark tone you haven’t heard before,threatening, potentially deadly. He’s through with patience. “Don’t make me ask again or you will be left with little choice.” 

Unconsciously you find yourself dropping to the floor, knees perched on either side of him. You steel your nerves and open the front of his pants, releasing him fully. He is massive and beautiful, you take him in both hands and feel his coolness begin to subside. You lean forward and run your tongue along the length of his base towards the head, it’s iciness slowly dissipates under the heat of your breath. You lick the tip of his cock and press your tongue firmly against the slit, longing to taste his full essence. 

Loki’s hands are instantly in your hair and a dark purr escapes his lips “Yes, Pet. Mmm…. Continue.” His nudges his hips slightly forward and you let him glide fully into your mouth, taking him as far as possible. The coolness leaves him completely and is replaced by a deep warmth, slightly warmer than your own mouth, and so enticing. 

Loki gasps deeply and hums “Delicious… More.” The warmth turns into a coolness again but it is not unpleasant. You begin to work your mouth around him, gliding and licking, you draw him to the edge of your mouth while gripping him in both hands. You feel as if they are on fire, but continue. You swirl your tongue around him, tasting his want dripping from the edge. He hisses sharply between his teeth and moves his hand to the base of your throat in a tight, almost choking grip. You freeze at his touch and look up into his eyes, unsure if you should continue. 

You shouldn’t have looked.

His eyes have changed, they are no longer the familiar jade but a deep crimson. His Jotun form is slipping through as he begins to lose control, it should terrify you but it only deepens your want of him. You lock eyes and his grip tightens, he pulls your face up towards his in a swift, almost violent motion. “What do you see?” He snarls, eyes flashing, darkness, anger and sadness. You hold your breath, searching for the answer. “Beauty” you whisper. 

His eyes narrow but his grip loosens, he has no words. “I see your truth” your voice has gained its strength again. Loki looks away and grasps your hips so tightly you know his fingers will bruise them. He looks up at you again, his eyes returned to the familiar hue of sea glass green. “I have no truths to show.” 

Before you can respond his grip tightens and you look down to see a shimmer flowing from his fingertips. His magic is overtaking your body, pulling your warmth, leaving you shivering with your want and slight fear. Your mind is over clouding with his magic, you are drunk on his scent. You want all of him. 

You catch his mouth in a whisper of a kiss, so light it startles him in its tenderness. He takes in a sharp breath and his fingertips brush the edge of your cheek, magic dusting your skin. You pull back, his eyes are calm but still hazed over with desire. 

You kiss him again, harder, wanting to suck the breath from him. He groans deeply and grips your face harder, compliant... needy. You run your tongue along the edge of his lower lip and growl into his mouth “Then show me all your lies”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hope everyone is enjoying so far. More to come soon!Stay tuned***


	6. Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is such a tease, and apparently likes to watch himself.

Loki laughs lowly and deepens the kiss. You can feel a smile cracking through the edge of his mouth as he lowers his hands to the floor to steady himself. You begin to draw away from his lack of touch, feeling dejected and regretting your choice of words when seconds later you feel his hands grasping your hips from behind you at an impossible angle. The fingers tighten and you feel a mouth lowering to the base of your neck, tongue gliding up to the tip of your ear, cool breath frosting over your skin. Your senses overload and you move your head back to catch the shimmering eyes of Loki. Not Loki. His clone. 

You turn to face the real Loki and your breath stalls. His eyes are dancing with hunger “I want to watch you fuck me before I take you completely.” You swallow hard and grip his shoulders, unsure how to begin. He grabs the edge of your face and pulls you towards him, gliding your panties down to your knees while the clone removes them from your legs with his teeth. You shudder with fear and want “Tell me what you need” you pant against Loki’s mouth. He nips at the base of your chin “I want you to impale yourself on me with reckless abandon” he hums into your throat and pushes your hips towards his clone. 

You lean back into the solidness of the clone, surprised that it feels just as real as Loki himself. The clone bites the back of your neck in a gentle grip, cupping your left breast in a whisper of glowing fingertips. He runs the edge of his fingers along your nipple and deepens his bite on your neck. You involuntarily jerk back into him as Loki’s hand firmly grips your right breast from the front, rolling your nipple harshly between the ends of his fingers. You gasp and moan deeply, overwhelmed with the sensation of both Loki’s hands on you. The clone moves his right hand to replace Loki’s as Loki waves his hand casually. In a blink, you feel the skin of the clone behind you and look down to see all three of you completely nude. Loki smirks, his eyes flashing “Why bother with such trivialities as clothing?” He arches an eyebrow and pulls your face to his, grabbing your lip with his teeth, his breath warm against your mouth. 

Loki’s hands glide up the top of your thighs while the clone continues kissing the back of your neck and toying with your breasts. You can feel your body begin to absorb the magic of the clone’s touch fully, your skin glowing a faint green that slowly builds. Loki places the edge of his fingertips at your core and you suck in a breath, relieved that his hand is fully warm, and spread your knees further, inviting his touch. 

He dips two fingers into your entrance while thumbing the tip of your clit, dark eyes trained on your face for your reaction. You moan deeply and grab his shoulders, lifting yourself up so he can move his fingers deeper. He begins to work you, curving his fingers in perfect waves that send currents of pleasure dancing up your spine. The clone draws back from you momentarily so you can feel only Loki at this moment. “Good Girl” he purrs against your mouth, “So tight, so sweet, you’re positively dripping for me already.” You respond with only a moan as you feel yourself begin to tighten around his fingers. His thumb quickens its pace along your clit and you’re overwhelmed with the warmth of his magic building the heat from your core throughout your body. You can’t hold back much longer. He slides his other hand along the base of your jaw in a grip, forcing you to stare into his eyes. 

“Are you ready to come for me, Pet?” Loki hums darkly. Your breath hitches in your throat and you nod while gripping his shoulders tightly, a whimper escaping your throat. “Mmm… yes, Kitten. You’re so close.” 

Suddenly his hand is gone. You nearly fall over with the sudden lack of touch from either Loki’s, a shocking whine jumping from you. You moan deeply in your throat, unable to respond. Loki’s eyes narrow slightly and his grip moves lower to your neck, guiding you back towards the clone. “Eyes on me. Do not look away.” His hand tightens threateningly as you shift your hips blindly towards his clone. Loki’s left hand grips the back of your neck and forces you down onto your hands and knees, while his right hand moves to your chin, keeping your eyes trained on him. 

“That’s it, Pet” he hums in satisfaction, kissing you briefly. You feel the clone lining himself up behind you, shimmering hands grabbing your hips as he aligns himself with your entrance. 

“Yes,” Loki’s purrs deeply, eyes darkening. “Fuck me Darling. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for some full-on double Loki smut, coming very soon.


	7. Constellations

Stars explode behind your eyelids as the clone plunges deep inside you without warning, taking you roughly. You suck in your breath at the unbearable intensity searing through your core, eyes locked with Loki’s. You try to hide the discomfort written clearly on your face as the clone begins to savagely fuck you from behind, glowing hands bruising your hips. Loki says nothing, only smiling and staring deeply into your eyes with a mixture of deep lust and pride. “Let go, Pet. Let me fuck you into madness” he purrs and kisses you hard. You moan into his mouth and give into the clone’s deep thrusting and manic pace, he is hitting you more deeply than you ever thought possible. A tinge of glowing green begins to invade the periphery of your vision as the magic overtakes you, any coherent thought escapes your mind and you are fully enveloped in the sensations of Loki’s magic ruling over you. You begin to grind yourself against the clone in full abandon, not knowing where your body ends and his begins.

Loki removes his hand from your throat and reclines on his right side, languidly stroking himself towards full hardness. His breath begins to deepen as the clone continues his assault. “Mm… you look so ravishing when I’m fucking you” he hums as his hand begins to move at a quicker pace. The clone stops abruptly and then readjusts his pace to the pace of Loki’s hand on himself. Seeing Loki pleasure himself sends a torrent of wetness coursing through you and your eyes haze over with want. You feel yourself tightening around the clone as Loki grips himself in a harder stroke. A low groan builds deep in his chest, breath quickening, a faint sheen of sweat begins to break across his forehead. You realize how much energy it must be taking for him to hold up the illusion of the clone while in the throes of his own pleasure. You stop moving and feel the clone begin to dissipate from within you as the illusion slowly fades. 

Unthinking, you crawl forward and join your hand with Loki’s, gliding your hand towards the tip of his cock. A dark moan escapes him and in one fluid motion he removes his hand and swiftly grabs your hips to lift you above him in a straddle. His grip is gentle but strong as he leaves you slightly hovering above him, nearly suspended in the air. He begins to kiss and suck the side of your neck teasingly, you can feel your wetness flooding over him, but you are unable to move as his magic freezes you in place. He traces his tongue along the edge of your ear and whispers silkily “Are you ready to be taken by a God?” 

Before you can respond he releases his magic and you feel his cock sink deep within you. You whimper and stop breathing momentarily, the green hue fades from the edges of your vision and you are in control of yourself once more. “Loki…. God” you moan in a hitch as your breath returns. He laughs faintly against your ear “One in the same, Pet.” He begins to grind his hips up against you in a circular motion that causes his cock to fill you even deeper than before. In a flash, he flips you onto your back and has his mouth locked on your throat. With one hand he grabs your wrists and slides your arms above your head as his other hand grips your right hip tightly. You growl and wrap your legs around him, his hand glides down to cup your ass and he begins fucking you at an agonizingly slow pace. He adjusts his angle and grinds against you maddeningly, hitting your clit. You feel every muscle gripping him harder as the heat builds within you, bringing you closer to the edge. 

Loki’s breath deepens as well, you can feel he is closer with every stroke and pulse within you. He moves his mouth to yours and plunges his tongue inside. He gasps slightly as you lightly bite down on it and quickens his pace inside of you. Words have escaped you and are meaningless at this point, all sense of thought is gone as you melt into each other. Loki draws back and locks his dark eyes onto yours, the intensity of his gaze overwhelms you and you feel your orgasm hit without warning. You scream as a deep heat courses through your body and your vision glimmers green once more as your orgasm floods through you. Loki groans deeply but keeps his eyes trained on yours as he allows his own release. Your vision goes black and your breath stops. You feel him pulsing as his hot essence is released inside you completely. The edge of your eyes dances with galaxies of color in all shades of green, your body absorbing his magic. 

Loki releases your arms and shifts his hips to rest on his side, guiding yours so that you remain locked together. He hums in deep satisfaction and closes his eyes briefly, waiting for you both to regain your breath. “That was glorious, Pet.” he traces his fingers along the edge of your outer hip and lightly nudges his nose against yours. The sweetness of the gesture catches you off guard and you find yourself suppressing a giggle, drunk on his magic. “I guess that might be the best way to keep you fully entertained while you’re under my watch?” you ask hesitantly. A slow smile dances at the edge of his mouth and he arches an eyebrow “Mm…. It is my favorite pastime, and I expect you to keep me fully occupied for the duration of my stay.” He leans in and nips lightly underneath your jaw.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that coffee now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this smutty fun! I’d greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions for future writings! Thanks for reading


	8. The Stars are Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with the previous chapters and wanted to expand on the after-effects of absorbing Loki's magic and how that might change the dynamic between the two. Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> More to come very soon!

Nearly two days had passed without so much as a word from Loki. He had seemed to hermit himself away in your guest room, avoiding his favorite alcove in your kitchen. It was understandable, your unexpected intimacy had definitely caught you off your guard and having some space might be the best option for you both. Still, a thought kept gnawing in the back of your mind that his withdrawal was one of self-preservation, rather than derision or hopefully at the very least, not rejection. 

Images and moments kept flashing through your mind, it had all happened so seamlessly, almost naturally. Well, as natural as giving yourself over to Loki could be with the swirling of emerald and jade energy that flowed between you, and yet you find yourself sucked into the memory of his most human moments, his look of hesitancy and the tenderness that would occasionally seep into his voice in a moment of vulnerability, unconsciously seeking approval. He may be a god, but he was also very human. 

You grab a bottle of wine and a tattered, well-read copy of Hamlet from your bookshelf and make your way hesitantly towards the door of your guest room, tapping it with feigned confidence. You hear nothing in response, no movement, no words. Ear pressed to the door, you swallow down panic at the thought that he might have somehow left without your noticing. You clear your throat and say innocently “Loki? I don’t mean to be a bother but I have some wine and a book if you’d like a distraction from staring blankly at the walls in there.” 

Silence. 

You continue falteringly, “Listen, I understand you might need some space, and you don’t have to talk to me about... We don’t have to talk about what happened if it makes you uncomfortable. I’ll just leave this stuff in the hall for whenever you - “

“Have you any vodka?” he interrupts through the door. His voice is exhausted, cracking as if he’s been sleeping the past 48 hours.

“Hmm... One Sec. I’ll leave the book here at least if you want that while I go look.” You gingerly place the copy of Hamlet near the door and pad into the kitchen to search the freezer. Eyeing a bottle of aquavit that was gifted for your last birthday, you quickly grab it and two shot glasses from the cupboard and make your way back to Loki’s room, sighing in relief when you see the door open and the book missing. 

You lean hesitantly in the doorway, glasses in hand and the bottle tucked under your arm, forcing casualness. Loki is seated on the bed with one knee raised, his back to the wall, the book laying closed in his lap. His weariness is alarming, dark circles ring his eyes, his skin dull and pale. He looks utterly exhausted. 

“Surely this is meant in jest.” He sneers, lightly raising the cover of the book. “What better way to while away a few hours than engrossed in a tale of a regal usurper. Perhaps I miscalculated my abilities whilst claiming the throne of Asgard and should have gone with the most base and obvious route of regicide. Or perhaps even fratricide?.” He arches an eyebrow and tosses the book aside. When he finally looks up at you the iciness of his stare freezes your pulse. “Do you really think so little of me?” 

“I honestly don’t know what to think of you.” You set down the shot glasses on the nightstand and pour the aquavit into both “I assumed you’d relate more to Hamlet than his uncle since he is the tragic hero.” Hoping that wasn’t a poor choice of words, you turn to Loki and hold out both glasses towards him, cracking an apologetic smile. 

Loki’s eyes narrow and he swallows heavily, a faint twitch on the edge of his jaw. He forces out a snide laugh “You think Hamlet a hero? That poor princeling who can do nothing but fall into madness and frailty when faced with the shade of his father’s greatness? He is tragic indeed, but no hero.” He takes both glasses from you and shoots them back in quick succession, exhaling heavily. “Your implication that I may identify with such a puling character is so very dull and overplayed.” 

You swallow hard and say nothing for a moment, hoping the liquor will ease his mood. “I only brought it to you because it is a beautifully written play. Yes, it’s tragic and the characters are flawed, but I wasn’t doing it to allude to you being the same at all.” You hold out your hand for the shot glasses “Would you like some -” 

Before you can finish your sentence Loki has already stretched his lithe body across the length of the bed and snatched the bottle from the nightstand. He hinges his left arm to recline and tips the bottle back, drinking deeply. You try not to stare at his neck, so long and beautiful, and a shade too pale. 

“Mmm. This is quite lovely and revitalizing. My thanks.” A small flush dusts his cheeks as the liquor begins to warm him. He lets out a prolonged sigh and stretches his body out languidly along the bed, yet there is still an air of palpable tension clouding around him. 

Loki tilts his head to the side and lets a small grin crack through the edge of his mouth. He nudges his body back against the wall and pats the bedspread invitingly “Care to join me?” 

You hesitate, knowing that declining might undo his seemingly eased mood, but also not trusting your ability to fend off any possible advances. You’re not even sure if you would want to pretend you don’t want to be so close to him again. You know you can’t trust your words right now so you meet his grin with a smirk and turn to sit in front of him, holding out a shot glass with an arched eyebrow. 

Loki cracks a genuine smile and tips the edge of the bottle delicately against the rim of your glass, taking care not to spill. You tap the edge of your glass with the bottle lip in cheers and take the shot. He tilts his head back and pulls a rather large and strong pull from the bottle, exposing his long neck to you fully, open, vulnerable. You find yourself leaning towards it semi-consciously and have to catch yourself. Your lips tingle with the taste of the alcohol and your head begins to swim as if you have drunk the whole bottle in a single shot. You shake your head slightly and shiver as a warmth begins to spread through your fingers. 

Loki finishes the bottle in three long swallows and sets it on the nightstand. He sighs deeply and lets his body fully relax, leaning his head to rest in his hand, pale fingers sweeping his dark hair. He closes his eyes momentarily and a glimmer of contentment dances across his face, almost innocent in its lack of guile. He is breathtaking. 

You look up at the ceiling to restore some order to your mind and tighten your grip on the shot glass in your hand. “Um...So….” you falter, wordless. 

He arches an eyebrow and peers at you through one eye, jaw twitching minutely. “Are you well?” 

You stifle a giggle and put your hand to your mouth, feeling foolish. “Um, Yes? I’m sorry, it’s just… my mind... feels a little…”

“Overrun with magic?” Loki whispers darkly and places his hand on the edge of your hip, drawing you closer to him. 

“Is that what it is?” you asked confusedly, with a faint slur, “I thought it was just really strong liquor” you giggle against the back of your hand, feeling delirious and slightly giddy. 

“Mm.”Loki says lowly “Akvavit enhances such things, but only once a mortal has bound themself to one of the Aesir.” 

You tilt your head back, trying to shake the humming sensation building up in your body, noticing an edge of green light on the periphery of your vision. “So… you mean… we’re…”

“Inextricably intertwined, in so many words. Yes.” He lifts himself up and moves behind you in a straddle, thighs bracing yours, your back to his solid chest. The sudden closeness leaves you dizzy and spinning. You grasp for his hands almost blindly, pulse flitting, your breath in a panic, your stomach fluttering nervously. 

“How do I?... It’s really strong. I don’t… what do I…?” You gasp raggedly. The green seeps further into your vision, stars dancing at the edge. 

Loki leans in and places his mouth along the back edge of your ear “Shhh. Listen to me, Darling.” He moves your hands to his thighs and circles his arms gently around your waist. “We are bound, as I told you before our captivating tryst in the kitchen, you are mine and mine alone. And I am yours.”   
You suck in a deep breath, willing your racing heart to slow just a pace. “So... the magic?” 

“It was not merely an illusion, but an exchange. Your body now holds my magic as well.” 

You bite the side of your cheek to fight back the panic welling within you. “How do I-” 

“Stop it? You cannot stop it now that we are bound, but there is a way to allay it. We must make a focused exchange of our energies” Loki’s hands move to your hips, his thumbs massaging gentle circles on either side. He dips his mouth lower and nuzzles the side of your neck. 

“This is why I’ve secluded myself from you, not as punishment, but as preservation. Our initial bonding has left me quite drained of my magic, and more carnalities between us would leave me useless without you giving some of it back in return.” 

His calming voice vibrating against your skin soothes you back into a firmer grip on reality, the dizziness slightly fading. “You need me to give you back your magic?” you spit out lamely. 

Loki presses a slow, firm kiss at the pulse point under your jaw, his warm breath tickling your neck. “Yes, Dove. In so many words.” He runs the tip of his tongue along the shell of your ear and lightly nips the edge of the lobe, his grip on your hips tighten. “Would you find that agreeable?” he whispers silkily. 

Drunk on his voice, you lift your hand to run your fingers through his hair just behind his ear, your other hand deepening the grip on his thigh. “Yes, I think I would.”


	9. Idyll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at exchanging energies goes awry

“Perfect” Loki nearly growls against your skin, his voice dropping an octave. He lifts you by your hips in a swift movement and turns you to face him directly, mirroring the move he used two days ago in the kitchen. The liquor seems to have helped revitalize him a bit, but he is still overly pale, and still just as beautiful. 

He joins your hands with his, exquisitely long fingers interlocking delicately with yours. A slight vibration glides along your fingertips, tickling your skin. Loki dips his head to lightly kiss the hollow of your collarbone, his cool breath on your skin makes you jump slightly. He presses his mouth firmly against your neck and sucks it slowly, building pressure and then releasing your skin just before it bruises. 

“Remember to breathe.” He murmurs against your neck, his fingers firmly gripping yours. You let out a stifled laugh and run the edge of your teeth along the tip of his ear “I want you to suck the breath out of me” you rasp.

“Mm, happily” Loki hums hungrily and nips the edge of your jaw before catching your mouth in a deep, greedy kiss. He grips the back of your neck and lower back and tugs you against him, knocking the air from your lungs. You push back against his chest reflexively in alarm. 

As you pull away faint green light trails between your mouth and his, emerald particles twist in the air, your lips feel cool, tingling. You delicately place your fingertips to his lips and find them warmer, a healthy blush growing ever so slowly. He smiles at you shyly and draws your hand away, “It seems to be working.” 

The green at the edge of your vision begins to faintly thrum as if having its own driving pulse. You inhale, astonished, as you see a point of light building on the edge of your fingers in an inverted pyramid. 

You cautiously touch Loki’s cheek, his jaw initially tenses but he allows himself to relax into your touch. “Does it hurt?” you ask quietly. 

“No, but it feels electric” his eyes are wary “Once the energy builds it may be slightly painful”. A wicked grin cracks at the edge of his lips, “Though I do find it enjoyable to sometimes mix a little pain - with pleasure” He leans in and nips the edge of your lip, a small electric jolt flickering between you. 

You twitch and laugh against his mouth, then open yours more fully to him. His tongue flickers against the edge of your teeth before diving deeper, sending shockwaves of lust and a charged tingle flittering down your spine.  
You arch your back reflexively and grasp the front of his shirt, curving a hand against the back of his neck to increase the charge. Feeling the vibration building from your fingertips, you hastily tug the shirt over his head and flatten your pulsating palm against the center of his chest. 

A stifled groan crawls from his throat as his chest spasms, shoulders jerking as a sharp jolt of energy radiates into his sternum, glowing a green so dark it is nearly black. Loki gasps and wrenches your arm so forcefully it knocks you sideways flatly onto the bed. He crushes his back against the wall, nearly hyperventilating, a sudden glint of sweat across his brow. 

The glow in his chest swirls and throbs throughout his body in sync with his heartbeat, shimmering so brightly you can see each swift thrum of his pulse as he tries to calm his breathing. 

You instinctively reach for his hand to calm him, but he swiftly jerks it away. “Dont—touch... me” he rasps, panicked. He clenches his jaw tightly, eyes flooded with agony. “Please.” 

You leap to your feet so quickly you nearly tangle the edge of your foot in the blanket, barely managing to catch yourself before falling. “What did I do?!” you whisper harshly, gripping your hands together, terrified that even your voice might hurt him. 

He holds out a tremored hand in a halting motion and shakes his head, eyes shut tightly as he grasps the bed and wills his distressed breathing to slow. Neither of you moves for nearly a full minute. His breathing steadies and he wearily opens his eyes to look at you. “That was entirely too strong, I’m afraid.” His jaw tightens as he wills his body to relax. You bite back the panic in your voice “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know! I didn’t mean -” 

“Of course you wouldn’t know, you foolish little creature!” He screams at you. Instantly regretting his words, he snaps his mouth shut and stares daggers at you, trembling silently. You jump and swallow hard, forcing yourself to stare back at him while stifling growing tears. “What happened?”

Loki throws his arms across his chest, partly in defense and also to hide his shivering. “I’m not entirely sure…” he lowers his eyes and draws his arms down slowly, staring at his hands. A glint of green pulses steadily from his fingertips. He looks up at you hesitantly “The amount of energy you plowed into my chest was most unexpected” he pauses, then laughs warmly “What I could do with the power flowing through your veins…” His eyes dance mischievously and he lifts a hand, flicking his fingers in a come hither motion towards you. “Come here, Kitten” his voice pure velvet.

You catch yourself taking a step unconsciously, entranced by his silken tone. “That’s right, good girl. Come, sit here” he breathes and pats his hands on his thighs flirtatiously. “We shall try this again, slowly... intimately” he grins and licks his lips. “All you have to do is follow my instruction faithfully and we’ll have this all sorted in no time.” 

You feel your panic melting away with each step towards him, fighting buckling knees at the lushness of his words. His hands glide across your lower back as he draws you onto his lap, guiding you to straddle him once more. You melt into his touch as he delicately presses your chest against his and inhales deeply, savoring you.  
His closeness leaves you less disoriented and your touch seems to calm him. You close your eyes and say nothing, letting the energy flow between you at will. 

Loki’s hands curl gently at the nape of your neck, it tingles, but not as intensely as before. He presses a delicate kiss to your throat, feeling your pulse. You breathe in steadily and catch his musky pine scent, it fills you with a calm like standing in a deep forest encased in fresh snow.  
The particles of emerald energy between you still charge the air, but with more of a warmth than an electricity, charged but oddly soothing. 

Loki sighs “Mmm, this is much better. It seems the slow and steady route might be preferable to the quick charge you blasted me with earlier” he winks at you impishly. “Now, are you ready to do exactly as I say?” 

You hesitate, looking into his eyes nervously “I think so. Are you sure I won’t hurt you again?”  
His pupils widen and he kisses you softly “I cannot guarantee there won’t be a minimal amount of pain for either of us. But I promise to soothe whatever ache it may cause” 

You swallow deeply and nod “I trust you. I’ll do as you say” 

Loki’s eyes glint with subtle mischief and a dark smile crosses his mouth “Mmm. Wonderful, Now… Let’s have a bit of fun then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned - Superdom Loki and his cabinet of kink will be ramping things up very soon!


	10. Static Ciphers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! What better way to celebrate than with Loki? 
> 
> (There is no better way)
> 
> This got way more emotional than I had anticipated it would! Fair warning, it gets a bit dark and emotionally sludgy but I promise it’ll all turn out just fine ;) 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts and comments, they keep me motivated!

He flicks his fingers in a downward spiral and the room spins. You slam your eyes shut to fight the hit on your equilibrium and throw your hands out for balance, grasping at nothing but air.

A rush of cool air hits your now nude body, as you land solidly on the floor, magic forcing your back firmly to the wood. Lengths of black silken cord materialize from nowhere and bind your wrists together firmly, while your throat is encased in a velvet collar with a silk lead, tightly bound. 

You take a moment to let the spinning sensation ease up before opening your eyes slowly. All the light in the room has been blocked, it is only illuminated by the emerald energy flowing in and between the two of you. The brightest radiates from the center of Loki’s chest, illuminating his face. His eyes are dark with mischief. 

The magic prevents you from being able to sit up or move at will, you open your mouth to protest and find yourself panicking, unable to make any sound. 

“Shhhhh, it’s all right Pet” Loki attempts a sweet tone but the timbre in his voice is a pitch too low, too greedy.

His chest begins to glow brighter as he leans down to kiss your mouth hungrily, bringing an electric charge that makes your toes tingle. The energy has an edginess to it, a craving for growth. 

You turn your head away in protest, fearful of what’s to come. 

Loki laughs lowly and delicately slides his fingers up the length of silken cord attached to the collar.

“It will be  _ so _ much easier if you don’t fight me, you know.” He tugs gently at the collar base, establishing a light pressure on your throat.

“All you need to do is focus on letting the energy build inside your beautiful little body as much as possible. The simplest way is by focusing on a concentrated emotion, which will anchor everything. There are some emotions that are more useful, more... potent.” He grins at you darkly.

You swallow hard and stare into his eyes, questioning, begging for the ability to speak. He traces his thumb along your jaw and across your lips.

“You may speak, but only when I allow it. Not that anything that ever comes out of that mouth has any use.” He scoffs. 

You flinch at the insult and open your mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. You huff in frustration and glare back at him. 

He smirks at you with dark amusement and nips at your throat where the collar meets your skin. “Look at you... You’re right where you belong. Where you’re most useful - Mute and on your back.” He chuckles lowly and tugs at the collar.

Your face flushes with embarrassment, temper rising from the sudden insults. Green tinged static begins to build along your body with your growing anger, charging the spaces between. 

Loki hums lightly and glides his fingertips along your side, little green flicks of lightning shock each rib, making your whole body jump with the charge. 

You can do nothing but glare at him in confusion with the full force of your anger.

He rolls his eyes and grabs your chin forcefully “Do you  _ really  _ think I care about a damn thing you say? That you have  _ any _ value to me? You are nothing more than a useless whore pretending to play jailer while my brother finds the best way to avoid our father killing me as punishment for my so-called crimes.” 

His eyes flash in amusement and he puts his mouth at the edge of your left ear, each exhale leaves a static charge. 

“You think because I call you pretty names that you have  _ value _ ?” He sneers, his voice turning menacingly lush.

“Darling…” he kisses you behind your ear, a light shock.

“Pet…” trails his fingers down your breastbone, a flutter of electricity.

“Kitten…” bites at the edge of your jaw, a zap of quick current.

You begin to melt at his words, forgetting the insults. 

“Love…Oh,  _ yes _ .” 

He lithely glides across your body, hovering over you with only his knees gripping your hips. Static lines of green flicker between you in the charged air, his limbs become more fully illuminated. The charge trails up the cord leading to your collar, making your neck tingle uncomfortably. 

Loki leans over you, his wicked smile turning into a mask of disgust. He lunges at your face and pulls the lead, the collar hums with a charge as it constricts your neck.

“You are Dull. Vapid. Hopeless. Lost. Ungracious. Unworthy” He snarls.

Your anger sinks deep in your stomach, spinning into revolt and nausea.

“You are nothing more than a tool, a toy, a conduit for my sustenance. You are not loved. You have never been loved.” 

Your stomach sinks deeper and you try to turn your head but his grip on the collar is too tight. Tears begin to build unwillingly behind your eyes.

“You think that binding yourself to me will make you whole, that your never-ending emptiness will subside with some shadow of my tenderness.” He kisses you hard, mocking, a charge stings your mouth.

Static points flicker aggressively around you and the charges gather in a focal point on your breastbone as your emotional pain deepens. The heaviness leaves you nearly breathless and you suck back a hitched sob building in your throat. 

In a split second, Loki’s eyes flash from anger, to tenderness, to dark glee. He places his hand firmly to your chest, the static pulsating as it absorbs, traveling through his veins and building his glow.

Anger and sadness roil within you in a deep current of emotional sludge. 

He gingerly sweeps his fingers through the hair above your ear, his thumb cradling the edge of your jaw. “Do you wish to speak?” he purrs. 

You nod, grunting at the tenseness in your throat, pleading him with tear edged eyes.

He kisses the tip of your nose then brushes his lips with yours whisperingly. He sighs deeply against your mouth, his eyes edged faintly with threatening tears.

“You may speak now. But it will do you well to remember that no amount of inane and trite words that fall from your lips will ever change the fact that you are forever utterly, hopelessly... _ Alone _ .” 

Your mouth is agape as a high pitched wail leaps from your throat. Tears flood down your cheeks in a torrent as all the pain and agony stored within you comes pouring out in racked sobs. It’s as if all the grief you’ve ever stored in your heart is rushing out all at once. 

Your vision goes dark with a black green, you are unable to see anything but Loki’s glimmering eyes as your entire body shakes with grief and emotional anguish. 

You feel his palm flattened against your breastbone, a full vibration pulses from the center in a rapid beat as it is absorbed into his hand and flows into his body, illuminating him fully.

All the sadness, anger and green edged darkness is being drained from your heart. Your body goes still and your mind quiets.

“Shhhhhh…” he hushes you and presses his mouth to yours, breathing warmth into your body as the current dies down. He waves his hand and the collar and bindings disappear, leaving dark marks on your skin. 

Loki curls his arms around you and sweeps your legs up to pull you into his lap.Your vision slowly begins to clear as your sobs diminish into silent hiccups. 

He holds you tightly against him and kisses the top of your head, rocking and shushing you until you finally become calm. 

“Open your eyes, Darling. It’s all right.” He murmurs softly against your forehead as he runs his hands through your tangled hair, trailing his thumbs softly behind your ears. “It’s over now.” 

You hesitate, peering through a slit eye in fear of what you might see. The complete darkness of the room has been replaced by the amber hued glow of the approaching sunset seeping through the window shade. 

You look up into his shining, tear edged eyes and a quiet whimper hits the back of your throat, residual fear leaking its way out. He shushes you again and kisses you lightly. You almost recoil, afraid of being shocked by another electric charge, but find his lips soothing and warm. 

You are surprised at how clear headed and calm you feel. All the cloudiness in your mind has evaporated, all the dark, tormenting emotions gone.

Your voice cracks with disuse “What happened?” You slam your fist against his chest in a shot of frustration “What the Hell was  _ that _ ?!” 

He squeezes you tighter, wrapping his legs around you in a protective movement. “It’s all right, I promise.” 

You struggle against his grip, unbelieving “How do you expect me to believe that after everything you just did? After everything you said?!” Your voice is raspy and pitched. “ What the  _ fuck  _ did you just do to me?” 

He loosens his grip, gliding his hands lightly up your spine and guides your chest against his. “Listen to me...None of it was real. I went inside your mind and it showed me your deepest hurts. Your anger, your darkest fear. Every word you heard was your own, spoken through me. You gave them to me... and I took them willingly.” 

You look up at him skeptically, but your reply dies on your lips as you see silent tears streaming down his cheeks. “Why?” your voice cracks. 

“Because I would rather take all of your darkness than any of your light.” 

His tenderness is shocking. You blink back tears and cradle his face in your hands, foreheads pressed together. “Did you get your magic back at least?” you whisper shyly. 

Loki smiles faintly and kisses the tip of your nose “I did, though I was rather alarmed by the emotions you chose to magnify in that exchange. It wasn’t enjoyable in the least” He sighs deeply, relieved at the admission.

“No matter. Now that you’ve released your darkness we can focus on more pleasing ways of bonding.” He winks at you slyly. 

Your pulse jumps at the thought, your body tingles. You pull his face to yours and kiss him hard. “Such as?” 

He chuckles and kisses you back tenderly “Love?”

You snort involuntarily, amused, laughing against his mouth. He draws back in faux astonishment, throwing his hand to his chest, eyes wide. “Are you mocking me? How  _ dare _ you assume I know nothing of Love” He grins genuinely and nips at your chin.

“Love is fleeting, Loki. You should know that better than most.” You trail your hands down his solid chest. “I prefer something more exciting” 

He growls deeply and pulls you hard against him “Hmm...How about a little excitement mixed with Fear...and Lust?” He glides his exquisite fingers down to cup your ass and kisses you hungrily.

You pause, intrigued, yet unafraid “All three at once?” 

His eyes shine with playfulness and mischief “Yes, of course. Don’t you trust me, Kitten?” He licks his lips, anticipating, eyeing your body greedily.

You arch an eyebrow and smirk “Probably more than I should.” 

He narrows his eyes and huffs playfully, jerking your hips and grinds against you, already hard. “Do you trust  _ this _ ?” 

You grip his shoulders and grind your growing heat back against him slowly, biting his neck. “Absolutely” you whisper against his skin. 

He moans lowly and grips your ass tighter with one hand while materializing a dagger in the other. The sudden glint catches your eye and your heart leaps. 

You stupidly push against his chest to gain some distance, but the momentum only helps him leverage his body over yours. He glides up onto his knees, hovering over you with a dark smile, his upturned palm balancing the dagger perfectly.

“Can you trust this?” he purrs, gliding the edge of the dagger delicately along your bare arm, pressing it lightly at the pulse point on your wrist. 

You hesitate, knowing this could be a trick, but wanting to trust him fully. “Yes.”

“Very well.” He rewards you with a charming smile and flicks his fingers, a similar dagger appearing in his left hand. He flips it once in the air and catches it on the pointed edge, offering you the hilt. 

  
“This will be  _ such  _ fun.”


End file.
